Somewhere over the Raimbow
by 0-Cacau-0
Summary: Songfic!Será que um belo dia lhe trará boas lembranças?leiam, leiam leiam e façam uma autora abandonada feliz!


**Somewhere over the raimbow**

**N/A: **Como vão pessubas?Pois bem, essa é a minha primeira Songfic!

Eu tava ouvindo essa musica e BAM me deu vontade de escrever essa fic, o que é um bom sinal já que o meu bloqueio criativo acabou!comemora

A música que eu tava ouvindo quem canta é o Israel Kamakawiwo'ole.Se puderem ler a fic ouvindo.

Gente espero que gostem!

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby ii ii iii_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh ooooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops that's where you'll find me_

_oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? i_

_iiii_

"_Em algum lugar, eu sei que vou encontrar, nem que eu tenha que cruzar o mundo trouxa e mágico eu vou encontrar, nem que eu tenha que seguir um arco-íris" – _Esses eram os pensamentos de certa menina, ela estava em um ponto muito alto da cidade, ela viu a pequena vila de Hogsmeade e sua Escola, mas o que a detrás de encantava era a paisagem por tudo, montanhas, ela adorava montanhas, estava em uma agora mesmo, o vento balançava seus cabelos maravilhosamente ruivos, e esse mesmo vento acariciava seu corpo e rosto, fazendo a se arrepiar diante dessa sensação.

_Well I see trees of green and_

_Red roses too,_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

Ela caminhava calmamente em direção ao castelo, chovera muito de manhã e no começo da tarde, já ao crepúsculo o sol surgira, mas já se pondo, os estudantes se aventuravam pelos jardins, hora ou outra se assustavam com as gotas que caiam das imensas árvores. Casais se repousavam perto dos arbustos, e puxa como ela queria que ele estivesse aqui. Mas talvez não fosse mais possível.

_Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark and I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

Ela se sentou calmamente na borda do Lago, quando se deu conta já tinha posto seus pés na água, ela queria poder mergulhar todo o seu corpo naquela água gélida, queria esquecer tudo, o escuro, apenas o escuro lhe fazia bem, o escuro, lhe levava a um lugar distante onde tudo era permitido, onde não existe nenhum problema.

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands_

_Saying, "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying, I...I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,_

_They'll learn much more_

_Than we'll know_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world (w)oohoorld_

Como ela sentia falta daqueles olhos verdes penetrantes, ela não queria imaginar ele como mais um, ele seria eterno, pelo menos para ela, mesmo que seu sorriso não estivesse mais presente, mesmo que não pudesse mais te-los em seus braços sentir-se segura. Ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu, e nunca deixou de ser... Palavras sinceras de _"Eu te amo_" ele nunca escutou, nem mesmo... Vindas de... Mim.Ele estava ali em meus braços, eu não pude fazer nada e de repente ele se foi, seu sorriso,seus olhos sua vida.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star,_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top that's where you'll find_

_me_

Seria egoísmo pedi-lo, querer-lo de volta?Com todo o sofrimento que ele vivia?Ela queria ter podido dizer Te amo pelo menos uma vez, sentir seu corpo colado ao seu, seu calor aquecendo-a, ele nunca saberia o quanto ela o amava, saberia?

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow way up high_

_And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I? __I_

_Hiii?_

Um arco-íris se formou no céu, ele acabou no lago bem perto de seus pés, quase que os tocando, uma sensação boa tomou conta dela, e com essa sensação de paz, Gina pensou pela última vez _"ele sabia_" e sorriu como a muito tempo não fazia antes.

**N/A²:** Tchan Tchan!O que acharam da minha Songfic?Reviews Reviews reviews, mandem reviews para que uma autora fique feliz e saiba que essa fic não foi renegada como a sua outra! xD

Eu estou pensando em fazer uma continuação, mas só se, eu ganhar reviews!

Bom eu não vou mais torrar a sua paciência, então comam bastante amendoim e sejam felizes!


End file.
